The Life of Someone Else
by Mythica
Summary: Sequel to The Fate of Someone Else. This time from Relena's POV.


Well, here it is, the sequel to The Fate of Someone Else. This part is from Relena's POV. Takes   
place same time as the first part. No guarantees on Relena being in-character or non-sappy.   
Enjoy! Oh, yeah, the usual: I don't own Gundam Wing. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this, I   
would have rewritten the series so that Heero and Relena get together a long time ago! 

**The Life of Someone Else**

Relena shrugged out of her coat and Pagan whisked it away silently. He didn't perform his usual   
routine of asking after her day. He could tell she was stressed, possibly overwhelmed by a   
meeting or some such Foreign-Minister diplomatic business.   
Slowly Relena climbed the stairs to her room in the north wing of the Peacecraft castle,   
which she now occupied after regaining it from OZ . With a deep sigh she pushed open the heavy   
wood door and entered the three room suite that was her bedroom. The crystal chandelier   
automatically lit up. The fake candle light almost made Relena sick, added to all the other things   
she'd had to face that day. 'It's too much! Everything about this place is overdone! Vases of   
flowers in every corner, not anything cotton in sight, gold trim on everything...' She clutched her   
head, as if to make the extravagant room around her and everything it implied disappear.   
Trembling, Relena stumbled to her bed and flopped onto it. She managed one shaky breath   
before bursting into tears, her head buried in her pale blue pillow. "I can't do this. I can't live in   
a place like this, I can't bring about peace!" An image of her late father drifted into her head, his   
mouth forming his last words, the words that would change her life.   
I'm not your biological father. Your real name is Relena Peacecraft, the leader of a   
pacifist nation called the Sanq kingdom. I raised you as my own after the collapse of the   
kingdom and the death of King Peacecraft. The memory shuddered and coughed, tearing at   
something in Relena's heart. Watch out for OZ, Relena...   
And then he had died, leaving her to a world that was only supposed to exist in fairy tales   
and on the news- the world of war, and the very middle of it too. She had her own country to   
run, people to lead... and now a world to change. A world to bring peace to. "Why was I left to   
do this?" she whispered into the pillow. "Why couldn't I just live out my life as a girl... one   
insignificant, normal girl in this whole mess of things? I never wanted this. I only wanted to be   
like everybody else... The only thing I ever wanted was him," the thought popped into her head.   
"Heero." His face appeared behind her closed lids. She could remember, plain as yesterday... the   
day she'd met him. Walking along the beach, only caring about how much her life sucked. Only   
caring that she was the richest girl in school and still as lonely as anyone could be. And then he   
washed up. Literally. 'And to think the first thought in my head when I saw him was "he's   
cute!"' Relena smiled slightly at the memory. But then he had run away, devoted to his mission.   
'And you followed him like a stray dog, Relena. Like a desperate teenage wannabe.' She sighed.   
'But there was something more to him. Something I saw and still can't name. His eyes...'   
Relena rolled over on her back, savoring the memory of those deep, steely blue eyes. Eyes she   
always seemed to see behind the barrel of a gun, pointed at her. 'There was one time... oh god   
that one time...' On Libra. She had stood in the opening to Wing Zero's cockpit, almost nose to   
nose with Heero. 'And you thought he was going to kiss you!' she scoffed at herself. If only. 'If   
only he really had been a transfer student at St. Margaret's. If only he had come to my party. If   
only it were all normal. He'd just be a mysterious boy, and I'd be a simple teenage girl. I'd fall   
madly in love with him, and him for me, and after we graduate he rides off with me into the   
sunset. That would be the life.' Her eyes watered again. 'I love him.' she thought for about the   
hundredth time. Dejectedly she rose from her bed and walked to the door to her balcony. It was   
way too cold to go outside. Instead, she pressed her hand against the foggy pane, her nerves   
tingling with the sudden chill. "Oh Heero," she whispered, a tear slipping down her cheek. "I   
love you. But would it really take another life for you to know that?"   
* 

A.N. That's it. ::Sighs:: This was going to be a Christmas and then New Year's fic, but those   
seem to have both passed by. Maybe I'll do a late one. Thanks to all who reviewed "The Fate of   
Someone Else" the reviews really help! 'Later! 


End file.
